The present disclosure relates to a DC-DC converter.
A switching regulator is a device for converting energy by using an energy storage device such as an inductor or a capacitor. A DC-DC converter provides an appropriate feedback to such a switching regulator, thereby reducing or boosting an input DC voltage to output a desired DC voltage.
An exemplary DC-DC converter includes an inductor and operates as reciprocating between a phase for storing energy in the inductor and a phase for discharging the energy to a capacitor load. At this point, depending on whether a current flowing through the inductor drops to zero during a reciprocating cycle, the reciprocating cycle is divided into a continuous current mode (CCM) in which no current drops to zero and a discontinuous current mode (DCM) in which the current drops below zero in a section.